Entdeckungen
by Amastre
Summary: FFX-FFX2(Spoiler): LuluRikku (shoujo-ai), YunaTidus. Nachdem Sin besiegt ist, kommt Spira zur Ruhe. Nicht aber Yuna und ihre Freunde. Eine neue Reise beginnt.
1. Besaid: Dingos und Pistolen

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und der Strand nahe dem Dorf Besaid war in ein Meer aus warmen Farben getaucht.  
Rikku saß im Sand und blickte stumm auf den Horizont. Sie konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass sie das alles überlebt hatte. Es war vorbei. Es herrschte Ruhe, denn Sin war besiegt.  
Die letzten Monate war ganz Spira in einem Freudentaumel gewesen. Auf den Straßen lagen sich die Menschen in den Armen, sie feierten, die Arbeit lag still und alles bejubelte die Helden. Helden? Retter? Wer? Ich?  
Rikku war fassungslos und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben auch sprachlos.

Plötzlich nahm sie Geräusche hinter sich wahr, vertraute Geräusche. Das Rascheln und Knistern von Lulus Gewändern, während sie durch den Sand schreitet. Das Klackern des Metalls an ihrem Rock... würdevoll und langsam. Sie machte nie eine Bewegung zu viel.  
Sie blieb stehen, es wurde still, und wartete einen Moment.

"Du musst mit deiner Magie vorsichtiger umgehen."

Rikku grinste in sich hinein. Lulus Stimme war so ernst... dabei war die Sache an sich doch eher amüsant. Vorsichtiger? Was sollte sie denn sonst gegen einen aufdringlichen Blitzballspieler machen? Die waren tatsächlich ziemlich großspurig geworden, seit sie erfahren hatten, dass ein Blitzballspieler Spira gerettet hatte. Und kaum hatten sie dann mal ein, zwei Tore geschossen glaubten sie gleich alle Frauen müssten ihnen zu Füssen liegen.

"Es war doch nichts. Es ist gar nicht passiert. Es war nur ein kleiner Stop... nichts aufregendes... ich hab ihn ja nicht eingefroren und versteinert, ok? Er müsste längst wieder..."  
versuchte Rikku sich zu verteidigen.

"Er ist längst wieder wach... verwirrt, aber wach." beendete Lulu Rikkus Satz.

"Der hatte es verdient. Ich geh doch nicht mit jedem aus."

Rikku drehte sich um und versuchte Lulu ein besänftigendes Lächeln zu zuwerfen... erfolglos.  
Warum lächelt sie bloß nie? Könnte mir vorstellen sie sieht ziemlich klasse aus, wenn sie mal lächelt... stattdessen immer dieser eisige Blick... Rikku musterte Lulu... mal, was anderes als diese unpraktischen Gewänder war auch nett... ok, vielleicht nicht gerade Hotpants... aber mal... was denke ich da eigentlich?  
Lulus Augen funkelten und das tiefe Rot ließ sie noch etwas bedrohlicher erscheinen.

"Was ist warum starrst du mich so an?"

"Ähm... äh... ich... weil..."stammelte Rikku.

"Versuch nicht dich herauszureden! Ich hatte dich gewarnt. Dir schwarze und weiße Magie zu erlauben war eine Ausnahme... im Notfall... im Kampf gegen Sin. Mehr nicht."

Rikku nickte matt. Natürlich... blabla... jetzt lässt sie wieder die große Magierin raushängen. Manchmal, in ganz seltenen Momenten, hatte Rikku das Gefühl Lulu hatte auch noch eine andere Seite. Es musste einen Grund geben, warum sie so kalt war... und diese Sache mit Chapu hatte auch noch irgendeinen Haken... Rikku glaubte nur die Hälfte von dem was man ihr erzählte.

"Ich versuche nicht mich zu rechtfertigen. Was würdest du tun, wenn so ein blöder Kerl zudringlich wird, hm?"

"Ich hätte zumindest so viel Anstand ihn nicht bezaubern... auf welche Art auch immer. Außerdem haben Männer nicht gerade die Angewohnheit so überschwänglich auf mich zu reagieren..."

Lulu verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken und blickte auf den Horizont. Wenn sie es genau bedachte, dann war sie fast froh darum, dass ihr die Männer nicht so hinterher rannten wie Rikku, denn sie käme schnell in Erklärungsnot und sie hätte sich auch irgendwann nicht mehr anders zu wehren gewusst als... mit Magie. Genau wie Rikku. Trotzdem war es falsch.

"Woran das wohl liegt?"murmelte Rikku und wandte ebenfalls ihren Blick zurück auf den Horizont, in der Hoffnung Lulu hätte sie nicht gehört... das gäbe nur Ärger.

Ärger! Genau! Gespräche mit Lulu hatten die dumme Angewohnheit grundsätzlich in Diskussionen zu enden, die sich in der Regel so entwickelten, dass Rikku irgendwann am kürzeren Ende der Argumentation stand und aufgeben musste... weil sie jünger war, unerfahrener, aufbrausender... emotionaler... menschlicher! Verdammt, genau das war es doch: Lulu war ein Eisblock. Und es war schade drum.

Der Wind frischte auf.

Lulu versuchte krampfhaft zu ignorieren, dass sie Rikkus Worte gehört hatte. Es würde nur im Streit enden, mehr nicht... und was weiß sie schon! Was weiß Rikku schon? Nichts! Seit ein paar Wochen war in Lulu das Gefühl gewachsen, dass sie mit Rikku nicht mehr streiten konnte und auch nicht wollte. Ihr ständig das Gefühl zu geben sie sei absolut weltfremd und unwissend gab Lulu keinerlei Befriedigung mehr. Zu Anfang hatte sie gedacht, sie könnte in Rikku eine kleine Schwester sehen, aber es hatte auf die Dauer nicht funktioniert... warum... weil... oh, Lulu! Denk einfach nicht drüber nach! Lass es! Lass es einfach auf sich beruhen und geh!

"Ich weiß, dass du das nicht glauben kannst, aber ich war mal anders als ich es jetzt bin."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren oder Rikkus Reaktion abzuwarten, verschwand Lulu in Richtung Besaid.

Und Rikku sah ihr nach. Wie sie langsam und würdevoll zum Dorf ging, jeder ihrer Schritte von derselben Länge, keine Bewegung zu viel... ihre Hüften wiegten sich im... Augenblick! Wo kommt dieser Gedanke schon wieder her? Rikku schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und schloss die Augen... Gerade für Lulu eine Schwäche zu entwickeln könnte sich als ausgesprochen unpraktisch herausstellen. Lulu war älter... hatte mehr Ahnung... und war ihr absolut überlegen, aber allem voran war sie gemein und kalt. Zumindest ihr gegenüber.

Rikku stand auf und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf. Das hatte ihr gründlich die Laune versaut. Jetzt konnte sie nicht mehr in Ruhe den Sonnenuntergang genießen ohne sich dabei maßlos aufzuregen... dieses arrogante Stück.

Sie stapfte auf einem schmalen Pfad den Hütten entgegen, das große Feuer im Zentrum des Dorfes konnte man schon sehen. Eine Weile hatte sie überlegt, ob sie nicht beleiben sollte, für ein paar Monate. Besaid war freundlicher und gemütlicher als jedes Flugschiff oder jeder Stützpunkt in der Sanubia Wüste sein konnte. Etwas Urlaub konnte ihr nicht schaden... doch irgendwann war ihr eingefallen, dass Lulu da bleiben würde... und Wakka wohl ebenfalls... Yunchen war ja weg... wohin auch immer... vielleicht sollte sie auch...

"Ey, Rikku! Was geht?"Wakka winkte, mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht.

"Hey! Nichts geht... ich will ins Bett."jammerte Rikku und versuchte etwas gequält sein Lächeln zu erwidern.

Sie mochte Wakka, er war eigentlich grundsätzlich gut gelaunt. Momentan durfte man ihn nur auf zwei Dinge nicht ansprechen: Tidus und Yevon. Wenn man von Blitzball anfing hatte man eigentlich gute Chancen auf ein lustiges Gespräch...

"Hab gehört du hast unserem neuen Teamkameraden mächtig Angst eingejagt?"

Rikku grinste. Hatte sich wohl schon rumgesprochen die ganze Sache...

"So ein eingebildetes Arsch... kannst du ihm ruhig noch mal sagen. Ich hab deswegen wieder Ärger mit Lulu bekommen... ich hasse das, ich will mich nicht ständig wegen so was mit ihr streiten..."

Zu spät bemerkte Rikku, dass sie ein wenig vom Thema abgekommen war. Sie hätte mehr über den neuen Blitzballspieler reden sollen und weniger über Lulu...

"Ach, die meint das nie so."versuchte Wakka zu beruhigen, doch er bemerkte, dass er da auf verlorenem Posten stand.

Die beiden gingen die letzten Schritte zurück ins Dorf zusammen.

"Natürlich meint sie das so."

Wakka zuckte mit den Schultern. Es war nicht an ihm vorbei gegangen, dass die Spannungen zwischen Lulu und Rikku immer heftiger wurden. Er verstand nicht so recht warum. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Lulu nicht damit einverstanden gewesen war, dass Rikku sie beim Kampf gegen Sin unterstützte... aber daran konnte es kaum liegen.

"Lulu ist eigentlich nicht so... so... ach, du weißt schon. Sie ist manchmal ziemlich zickig. Aber im Herzen ist sie richtig sensibel... glaube ich... ich meine... Chapu wäre nie mit ihr zusammen gewesen, wenn sie-"  
Rikku unterbrach ihn.

"Was war da eigentlich zwischen Lulu und Chapu?"

Wakka überlegte einen Augenblick, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er das auch nicht so genau. Die beiden waren ein Paar gewesen, soviel stand fest... trotzdem war es ihm immer komisch vorgekommen, irgendwie falsch. Und noch seltsamer war es geworden, als Lulu sich veränderte... Chapu lag ihr immer noch zu Füssen und auch Lulu schien jede freie Minute mit ihm verbringen zu wollen, aber etwas war anders, etwas das er nicht benennen konnte, sosehr er es auch versuchte.

"Liebe?"versuchte Rikku Wakka auf die Sprünge zu helfen.

Doch er zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern. Liebe war so ein starkes Wort... ob es in diesem Fall passend war, überstieg dann doch seine Vorstellungskraft.

"Seelenverwandtschaft vielleicht. Lulu war früher... ziemlich übermütig... ziemlich leidenschaftlich... wenn du so willst." antwortete er schließlich, merkte aber sofort, dass er damit nicht wirklich das gesagt hatte, was Rikku hatte hören wollen.

"Ich kann's kaum glauben." erwiderte Rikku, und lächelte etwas belustig. Lulu und leidenschaftlich... natürlich!

Sie überlegte einen Augenblick, dann fügte sie hinzu: "Vielleicht verdirbt Macht doch den Charakter. Wenn man es bedenkt... wie muss man sich fühlen, wenn man weiß, dass man mit ein, zwei Worten ganze Dörfer auslöschen könnte?"

Wakka nickte und versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln. Dieses Gespräch entwickelte sich in eine Richtung, die ihm gar nicht gefiel.

"Kommst du nächste Woche mit nach Luca? Die Jungs haben ein Spiel gegen die Kilika Beasts!"

Rikku lächelte und war ebenfalls ein wenig froh, nicht weiter drüber reden zu müssen.

"Na, logisch!"

Wakka nickte. Das würde ein guter Tag werden.

Als Wakka in seiner Hütte verschwunden war, machte sich Rikku auf den Weg zu dem kleinen Gasthaus am anderen Ende des Dorfes. Wakka hatte ihr bereits vor Tagen angeboten, dass sie bei ihm schlafen könnte, er hätte genug Platz, aber Rikku wollte lieber erst mal für sich sein. Sie sind so viele Wochen Tag und Nacht zusammen gewesen, etwas in ihr verlangte nun nach Abstand.

Lulus Hütte, rechts von ihr... ein schwacher Lichtschein drang durch einen Spalt nach draußen. Lulu war offensichtlich noch wach. Was sie wohl machte?

Die Neugier war größer als jeder Anstand und Rikku konnte nichts dagegen tun, sie hätte es auch nicht gewollt. Sie schlich um die Hütte herum, zu dem Spalt durch den das Licht nach draußen fiel. Sie kniete sich ins Gras und blickte durch den Spalt ins Innere.

Lulu saß in eine schwarze Decke gehüllt auf ihrem Bett. Die Haare hatte sie zu einem strengen Zopf nach hinten gebunden und ihr Gesicht war abgeschminkt... etwas das Rikku zum ersten Mal sah. Die dunklen, roten Augen funkelten in ihrem hellen Gesicht, dass plötzlich ganz anders als sonst wirkte... zerbrechlich... Vor Lulu auf dem Bett saß Lord Zwiebel. Das kleine Plüschtier... Plüschtier... Rikku grinste, wenn man es genau betrachtete war es verdammt hinterhältig ein Plüschtier als Waffe zu benutzen. Lulu saß da und starrte es an... ganz stumm und unbewegt. Rikku wehrte sich gegen den Gedanken, dass sie irgendwie verletzlich wirkte und vor allem traurig. Warum auch immer sie tat, was sie gerade tat, sie tat es sicher nicht, weil sie ihr furchtbares Schicksal als Magierin beweinte... alles, nur das nicht!

"Mein Gott... sie ist wunderschön." murmelte Rikku leise und rollte mit den Augen kaum hatte sie bemerkt, was da unbemerkt auf ihre Zunge geschlüpft war.

Shit! Ich habe das gerade nicht wirklich gesagt, oder? Rikku... Rikku... Es ist kein Wunder, dass dich jeder für eine freches, hyperaktives Kind hält, wenn du dich immer und immer wieder in solche Schwierigkeiten bringst. Gerade Lulu! Ganz Spira ist voller hübscher Frauen... und Männer... und was mache ich? Suche mir die zickigste und unterkühlteste von allen aus.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, um der Situation ein Ende bereiten. Nicht dass, das alles von ungefähr kam: Nein! Eigentlich war es abzusehen gewesen. Sie hatte Lulu vom ersten Moment an bewundert... irgendwie... und zwar irgendwie anders als alle anderen.

Ein lauter Seufzer ließ sich nicht verhindern, dann beschloss Rikku, dass Schlaf momentan das einzig probate Heilmittel war, zumindest für heute Nacht. Morgen musste sie dann wohl oder übel noch mal von neuem darüber nachdenken.

Warum nicht einfach Wakka zu Rikku gehen konnte, um sie zu wecken war Lulu absolut schleierhaft. Warum nicht? Genauso wie sie sich krampfhaft mit dieser Frage beschäftigte, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Gasthaus machte, versuchte sie mit der gleichen Hartnäckigkeit nicht daran zu denken, warum es ihr eher unangenehm war, Rikku zu wecken. Die würde sich doch ohnehin weigern aufzustehen, egal aus welchem Grund sie es sollte.

Der Besitzer sagte nichts als Lulu kommentarlos, ohne ihn zu grüßen, geradewegs auf Rikkus Zimmer zusteuerte. Sie öffnete die Tür und schloss sie hinter sich. Nervosität war keine ihrer gewöhnlichen Eigenschaften, aber eine gewisse innere Unruhe konnte sie in diesem Moment nicht leugnen. Wahrscheinlich lag das aber auch nur daran, dass es Neuigkeiten gab. Gute Neuigkeiten.

Als sie Rikkus Bett erreicht hatte und Rikkus blonde Haare irgendwo in einem Gewühl von Decken und Kissen hatte ausmachen können, griff sie hinter sich um zu die Schleppe ihres Umhangs ein Stück näher an sich heran. Sie hatte nicht die leiseste Hoffnung, dass das Klappern der Ketten und metallnen Schnallen Rikku auch nur ansatzweise wecken würden, dazu musste sie leider mehr tun, dessen war sie sich sicher.

"Rikku!"

Irgendwo in der Ferne hörte Rikku eine Stimme, bemüht sie zu ignorieren zog sie die Decke ein Stück höher über ihren Kopf und vergrub selbigen etwas tiefer in das darunter liegende Kissen. Kein Mensch konnte von ihr nach so einer Nacht verlangen jetzt schon aufzustehen. Das musste schon verdammt gute Gründe haben.

"Rikku! Würdest du mir bitte zu hören?"

Lulu hatte bemerkt, dass Rikku wach war, aber alles andere als willig aufzustehen. Um etwas deutlicher zu werden, griff sie nach der Decke und zog sie von Rikkus Kopf weg.

Es wurde kalt. Sehr kalt. Rikkus blinzelte und versuchte den Anblick, der sich ihr gerade bot, scharf zu stellen. Lulu! Im Halbschlaf lächelte sie etwas abwesend, fühlte sich aber absolut unfähig auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen.

Nicht lächeln! Nicht lächeln! Lulus Beherrschung hatte für ein paar Augenblicke mit sich zu kämpfen. Rikku starrte sie an... schon wieder... wie sie es in letzter Zeit öfter Tat. Was bezweckte sie damit? Warum? Sie tat es ja nicht nur einfach so. Rikku tat niemals etwas ohne Hintergedanken, man mochte das kaum glauben, wenn man sie nicht so gut kannte, aber auf ihrer Reise hatte Lulu gelernt, dass Rikku vielleicht manchmal nicht genug Risiko und Konsequenz abwog, dass das aber nicht bedeutete, dass sie sich bei keiner ihrer Handlungen etwas dachte. Lulu war nicht bereit auch nur ein kleines Stück ihres Benehmens aufzugeben. Es hatte jahrelang so funktioniert und es hatte weiterhin so zu funktionieren. Auch wenn es vielleicht freundlich gewesen wäre, sie würde dieses Lächeln nicht erwidern... schon gar nicht bei Rikku. Die Gefahr, dass sie ihr früher oder später dann auf der Nase herumtanzen würde, war viel zu groß.

"Rikku, steh bitte auf! Wir müssen zum Hafen runter. Wakka ist bereits dort," Lulu machte eine kleine Pause, um Rikkus Reaktion abzuwarten, "Wir haben letzte Nacht eine Nachricht von Yuna bekommen. Sie kommt heute mit der C.S. Liki an."

Das war genug, um Rikku zum Aufstehen zu bewegen. Yuna? Endlich! Sie sprang auf und begann im Raum hin und her zu laufen.

"Yuna? Wirklich! Oh... das ist ja... Wahnsinn! Wir müssen sofort los... jetzt."

Rikku ging zu einer Kiste auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und zog ihre Gotteshand hervor, sauer geputzt und so scharf, als hätte sie sie nie benutzt.

"Auf dem Wasserfallpfad sind immer noch ne Menge Monster... wir sollten... du solltest... wo ist Lord Zwiebel? Wir können so nicht..."

Lulu richtete sich auf und musterte Rikku einen Augenblick... diese Beine mussten ein Geschenk Yevons gewesen sein... oh... hör auf! Lulu rief sich selbst zur Ordnung, aber man musste schon blind sein, um nicht zu bemerken, dass Rikku doch mich einer phantastischen Figur gesegnet war und es ihr auch alles andere als unangenehm war, diese jedem zu präsentieren... mehr oder weniger.... sicher, die Sanubia Wüste war heiß und man konnte von einer halbwüchsigen Al-Bhed sicher nicht verlangen sich in lange Gewänder zu werfen, nur weil... Lulu! Vergiß es!

"Ich fände es zunächst wichtiger, wenn du dir etwas mehr anziehen würdest. Es ist noch ein bißchen frisch draußen."

Rikku verschluckte sich, als sie an sich runter blickte. Tatsächlich... das... war... etwas... wenig... Gott, wie peinlich! Um nicht zu sagen... rot werden wäre jetzt ausnahmsweise mal eine Alternative. Sie räusperte sich und versuchte Lulu möglichst selbstsicher direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

"Klar! Kein Problem! Hatte ich eh vor!"

Lulu nickte, betont gelassen, und verließ ruhig, aber doch irgendwie fluchtartig den Raum. Das war definitiv zu viel gewesen. Als hätte sie es geahnt! Als hätte sie gewusst, dass irgendetwas passieren würde.

Der Wasserfallpfad war etwas ruhiger geworden, seit die Stille Zeit eingetreten war. Die Wasserpuddings waren komplett verschwunden... hin und wieder tauchten ein paar Kondorgeier auf und die Dingos waren auch so hartnäckig wie eh und je. Trotzdem entwickelte sich der Weg mehr und mehr zu einem Spaziergang... einem sehr schweigsamen Spaziergang.

Rikku bemühte sich nicht zu sehr herumzuzappeln, sie wirkte neben Lulu immer wie ein Tombery auf Drogen. Süß, niedlich... ziemlich gefährlich... und total hyperaktiv. Eigentlich war es ja auch nicht schwer diesen Eindruck neben Lulu zu erwecken, denn die schritt selbst auf einem einfach Pfad so würdevoll, dass man Angst bekommen konnte. Rikku konnte sich nicht erinnern sie jemals über etwas stolpern gesehen zu haben.

Möglicherweise lag es an der Uhrzeit, aber sie waren schon fast am Strand angekommen und bisher hatte sich kein Monster gezeigt. Das war durchaus nicht ungewöhnlich, nur hätte Rikku so einen kleinen Kampf zum Wachwerden nicht abgelehnt... sie hatte sich sogar ein bißchen drauf gefreut. Sie blickte neben sich und beobachtete Lulu. Sie hatte Lord Zwiebel im Arm und blickte starr nach vorn... worüber sie wohl gerade nachdachte?

Im selben Moment hörte sie ein Knurren neben sich. Ein Dingo war zähnefletschend aus dem Gebüsch gesprungen. Er baute sich vor Rikku auf und verlor keine Zeit: Er setzte zum Sprung an, noch bevor Rikku reagieren konnte, und schlug mit einer seiner Pfoten Rikku die Gotteshand aus der Hand, während eine andere mit ihren Krallen eine tiefe Wunde in Rikkus Oberarm grub. Rikku taumelte, fiel hin... nicht vor Schmerz, sondern vor Schock... plötzlich völlig wehrlos zu sein... Keinen Augenblick später schoss ein Feuerball an ihr vorbei, streifte die untere Naht ihrer neuen Hose, die sofort Feuer fing, und traf den Dingo. Der Dingo jaulte, krümmte sich vor Schmerz und floh mit eingezogenem Schwanz zurück in den Wald.

"Sag mal geht's dir noch gut?"fauchte Rikku und blickte Lulu böse an, während sie verzweifelt den kleinen Brand am Leder ihrer Hose auszuklopfen versuchte.

"Mein Hintern brennt!"stellte sie fest, ohne dabei auch nur für eine Sekunde die Augen von Lulu zu nehmen.

Lulu ballte eine ihrer Hände zu einer Faust, um zu verhindern, dass Rikku das Zittern bemerkte. Sie war zu Tode erschrocken, als sie hatte mir ansehen müssen, wie der Dingo Anstalten gemacht hatte ein zweites Mal auf Rikku loszugehen. Sie hatte bereits ein, zwei mal mit ansehen müssen, wie Yuna Rikku wiederbeleben musste und es war etwas, dass sie nie, wirklich nie wieder sehen wollte.

"Hast du irgendetwas dazu zu sagen?"Rikku grollte noch immer.

Sie konnte Lulu einiges verzeihen, aber nicht diese Demütigung und vor allem nicht das in Brand Setzen ihrer neuen Hose... oder doch? Da war irgendetwas in Lulus Augen, dass sagte... oh! Rikku schluckte, sie war nicht gut in so was... aber da stand eindeutig: Ich hatte Angst um dich! Oder nicht? Rikku war sich nicht ganz sicher, sie wollte nicht das ihre Phantasie ihr da eher übel mitspielte. Sie konnte sich in so was so ungemein leicht verrennen.

Plötzlich bemerkte Lulu das Blut, das über Rikkus Oberarm rann und langsam zu Boden tropfte. Sie schaffte es so eben den Drang zu Rikku zu stürzen zu unterdrücken. Bleib ruhig!

"Du bist verletzt... lass mich dich..."

"Nein! Das kann ich selber!"brummte Rikku und murmelte danach ein paar Worte. Erst meinen Hintern in Brand setzen und mich dann auch noch heilen wollen, das haben wir gerne.

Die Wunde schloss sich langsam und der stechende Schmerz, den Rikku bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt hatte, wurde langsam weniger.

Als sie den Strand von Besaid betraten, konnte man in der Ferne schon die Segel der C.S. Liki sehen. Das in grün und gelb gemusterte Tuch wiegte sich im Wind, während man darunter bereits die ersten Matrosen sehen konnte, wie sie schwere Holzkisten an Land hievten. Aus dem Dorf waren einige Kinder an den Strand gekommen und während die einen der Schiffsmannschaft beim entladen zusah, beschäftigten sich die anderen mit Blitzball.

Rikku ging nun mit einigem Abstand hinter Lulu her und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu sortieren. Sie hätte das alleine geschafft, sie hätte sich die Gotteshand zurück geholt und diesem räudigen Dingo so richtig einen mitgegeben und währenddessen hätte sie ihn noch um die ein oder andere Sache erleichtert... ein bißchen Schlafpuder vielleicht... konnte man ja immer gebrauchen. Der hätte sich nie wieder an sie heran gewagt. Außerdem wäre ihre Hose dann jetzt noch heil... und sie würde nicht so angesengt riechen... und wenn schon! Ein einfacher Eiszauber hätte es auch getan... aber nein! Ein kleiner Feuerball war ja viel effektvoller... natürlich! Arrogante Ziege!

Als Rikku Yuna entdeckte verflog der Ärger. Sie entdeckte sie auf dem Kai zusammen mit Wakka, der wild gestikulierend irgendetwas erzählte. Ohne weiter einen Gedanken an Lulu zu verschwenden, stürmte Rikku auf den Kai zu und fiel Yuna um den Hals.

"Yunchen! Yunchen! Endlich bist du wieder da!" flötete sie.

Freude zu verbergen war nun wirklich nicht ihre Art.

"Hallo Rikku!"lachte Yuna und befreite sich vorsichtig aus Rikkus Armen.

Wakka war längst verstummt und beobachtete die beiden belustigt, während Lulu nun auch endlich am Kai ankam.

Rikku musterte Yuna beeindruckt. Das konnte man mit recht eine Veränderung nennen. Yuna hatte das lange Kleid durch kurze Hosen ersetzt und um die Schultern trug sie ein schwarzes Halfter in dem zwei silberne Pistolen steckten, die in der aufgehenden Sonne glitzerten.

"Wow! Neues Outfit?" Rikku zwinkerte anerkennend und konnte sich dem Gedanken nicht erwehren, dass Tidus dieses Outfit wohl ziemlich sexy gefunden hätte... nicht das sie es nicht tat, aber da war ja noch...

"Lulu!"Yuna lächelte schüchtern und umarmte Lulu.

Es war wohl ein bißchen Eifersucht, die da unter Rikkus haut kribbelte, als sie bemerkte wie lange die beiden einfach nur da standen und sich umarmten. Sie hatten sich Ewigkeiten nicht gesehen und jedes Medium hatte eine ganz besondere Beziehung zu seiner Garde... daher... und außerdem... weil... Rikkus Gedanken verhaspelten sich. Sinnlos!

"Ich will nicht lange drum herum reden," sagte Yuna, nachdem sie Lulu losgelassen hatte, "ich habe es Wakka schon erzählt," sie zog etwas aus ihrer Hosentasche, "ich habe dies hier gefunden und es sieht aus als..."

Sie brach den Satz ab und hielt Rikku und Lulu den Splitter eines Sphäroiden entgegen. Drinnen schimmerte ganz matt der Ausschnitt einen Bildes. Lulu griff nach dem Splitter und hielt ihn gegen das Licht.

"Oh, mein Gott!"flüsterte Rikku, als sie die schemenhaften Umrisse zu erkennen glaubte.

Lulu bemühte sich das ganze realistisch zu betrachten: "Es scheint, als wenn das..."

Yuna unterbrach sie ungeduldig: "Als wenn das eine Aufzeichnung von Tidus ist."


	2. Kilika: Tanz und Tod

Noch am Nachmittag hatten sie Nachricht von Brüderchen bekommen, dass er neue Hinweise für Yuna hatte und auf Kilika auf sie wartete. 

„Gippel wird auch da sein." Yuna lächelte Rikku begeistert an, doch die hatte nichts als ein Rollen mit den Augen dafür übrig.

Gippel war nur wirklich der letzte den sie im Moment gebrauchen konnte. Sie war sich sicher, dass er immer noch in sie verknallt war und dass er sich keine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen würde, um sie so schamlos wie möglich anzugraben.

Möglichst unauffällig warf sie einen Blick hinüber zu Lulu. Natürlich verzog sie keine Miene... warum auch? Warum sollte sie auf einen Typen wie Gippel eifersüchtig sein? Warum sollte sie überhaupt eifersüchtig sein? Rikku holte tief Luft, langsam war es selbst für sie eine Spur zu viel dieser Gedanken.

„Komm schon, Rikku! Gib doch zu, dass du dich freust!"

„Ähm." Rikku räusperte sich.

Die angesengte Hose, der Ärger wegen dem Blitzballspieler... all diese Blicke... Lulu hatte ein bisschen Eifersucht verdient und Rikku war sich sicher, dass es Lulu stören würde, wenn sie so tat, als wenn sie sich auf Gippel freute... Sie war sich nicht sicher, was sie da so sicher machte, aber so war es.

„Klar, freue ich mich auf Gippel, keine Frage!" antwortete sie dann endlich etwas halbherzig,

Aber mit einem Lächeln, denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass Lulu geblinzelt hatte, als der Name Gippel ihre Zunge verlassen hatte. Wahrscheinlich war das alles was sie an Gefühlsregungen erwarten konnte.

Lulu riss sich zusammen und der Gedanke, dass dies schon wieder nötig war, machte sie schier wahnsinnig. Es hatte Jahre gedauert bis sie ihr Temperament unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte... für die Magie... und ein bisschen auch für Chapu. Und jetzt war sie drauf und dran wegen einem Augenaufschlag, wegen Rikkus Augenaufschlag, jegliche Contenance zu verlieren. Das erste Mal seit langem verspürte sie wieder den Wunsch für einen Moment alles einzufrieren und zu schreien, nur um für einen Augenblick inneren Frieden zu haben. Aber sie würde stärker sein, als diese verdammte Sehnsucht!

Yuna strahlte vor Begeisterung: „Ich wusste doch, dass zwischen euch noch was läuft."

„Vielleicht..."

Rikku bemerkte erschrocken, dass sie sich da in eine etwas ungünstige Situation gebracht hatte und nun den ganzen Abend Yunas Anspielungen ausgesetzt war.

Das ist selbst für mich zu viel! Es gibt Dinge, die will ich einfach nicht wissen! Schoss es Lulu durch den Kopf und sie setzte sich betont gelassen in Pose bevor sie sagte:

„Haben wir nichts wichtigeres zu tun?"

Ihr Stimme war noch etwas eisiger, als sie es beabsichtigt hatte, aber sie fand Zustimmung und das war erleichternd.

Wakka war aufgestanden und hatte genickt.

„Lulu hat Recht, Mann. Wir sollten uns auf den Weg nach Kilika machen."

Die Sonne stand tief über Kilika, als sie die C.S. Liki am Abend im Hafen anlegte. Es war noch immer sehr warm und die Palmen warfen lange, schmale Schatten auf den Sandstrand.

Brüderchen begrüßte seine kleine Schwester überschwänglich.

„Schwesterherz," er riss sie an sich und drückte sie kräftig, „komm an meine Brust! Alles klar?"

Rikku nickte und versuchte sich breit grinsend aus seinen Armen zu befreien.

"Du bringst mich um, Brüderchen!"

Er lachte laut und ließ sie so abrupt los, dass sie zurück stolperte.

„Und so viele schöne Frauen hast du mitgebracht!"

Mit einer schwungvollen Drehung hatte er sich Yuna zugewandt, die verlegen zu Boden blickte, als er ihr zuzwinkerte. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Brüderchen ein kleines Faible für sie hatte und er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, um sie alle daran zu erinnern.

Rikku boxte ihn in die Seite.

„Hör auf! Sag uns lieber, was du für Neuigkeiten hast!"

„Neuigkeiten? Jetzt wird erst mal gefeiert. Die Neuigkeiten laufen nicht weg, heute Abend könnt ihr ohnehin nichts mehr machen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort machte er kehrt und lief den Strand hinauf.

„Aber... Brüderchen..." stammelte Rikku, doch er war bereits außer Hörweite.

Feiern? Lulu wusste sofort, dass das nur der Anfang vieler Komplikationen und Verzögerungen war. Verzögerungen, die sich nicht brauchen konnten. Es war nicht ganz in ihrem Sinne wieder wochenlang doch Spira zu reisen, zu mal sie im Moment noch nicht einmal wusste, wohin es führen würde. Und eine ganz leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf flüsterte, dass es alles andere als gut war, wenn sie noch mehr Zeit mit Rikku verbrachte. Das erste Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war sie sich nicht mehr sicher wie lange sie ihre Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte. Welche Gefühle? Verdammt... Lulu, sie fluchte leise in sich hinein, tu dir das nicht an!

Die Stufen hoch zum Tempel waren gesäumt von Fackeln und man konnte bereits am Fuß des Berges die Musik hören.

Rikku wurde bereits unruhig. Wie lange hatte sie keine echte Al-Bhed Party miterlebt? Es musste Monate her sein. Es gab nichts ausschweifenderes, nichts extremeres als eine Feier... organisiert von Brüderchen. Vor ihr würde heute kein Altar sicher sein, sie würde mit jedem und auf allem Tanzen... nur um mal für ein paar Stunden vergessen. Nur mit Lulu... mit Lulu würde sie sicher nicht tanzen. Sie grinste. Naja... es war ja nicht so, als wenn sie sich nicht ein bisschen ihrer Qualitäten bewusst wäre. Wenn sie mit ihr tanzen würde... Moment... konnte Lulu überhaupt? Na... wie auch immer... wenn sie denn würde, dann... Oh, bei Yevon! Lulu würde mitten im Tempel über... Moment... oh, Rikku!

„Mist!" Sie murmelte in sich hinein. „Genau das hatte ich verhindern wollen! Je mehr ich weiß, dass sie mich nicht will... desto mehr verfalle ich ihr... wunderbar... ganz wunderbar..."

Das ganz Dorf war auf den Beinen und begrüßte die kleine Gruppe mit ohrenbetäubendem Jubel, nachdem die Musik für einen Augenblick verstummt war.

„So, hier sind eure Helden! Jetzt feiert sie! Kumpelchen! Musik!"

Er drehte sich zu den anderen und grinste bereit: „Willkommen im Tempel der Sünden! Lasst es krachen! Yevon würde es so wollen."

Mit schallendem Gelächtern ging er davon und verschwand in der Menge.

Rikku hatte bemerkt, dass die anderen noch etwas zurückhaltend waren. Aber das hier... würde sie sich nicht verderben lassen! Sicher nicht! Sie zupfte an Yunas Rock.

„Hey! Komm schon! Lass uns tanzen!"

Yuna warf ihr einen skeptischen Blick zu und zögerte, denn so hatte sie sich den Beginn ihrer Reise nicht vorgestellt. Es gab doch keinen Grund zu feiern... Tidus! Vielleicht lebte er. Sie mussten ihn suchen und nicht hier im Tempel feiern, das erschien ihr einfach nicht richtig. Doch Rikku war hartnäckig und ihr Lächeln, wie immer, das charmanteste Betteln, das sie sich vorstellen konnte. Sie blickte schon etwas weniger verunsichernd um sich, sah einen grinsenden Wakka... der dann zustimmend nickte und ihre Hand nahm.

„Rikku hat Recht, es kann nicht schaden."

Rikku griff nach Yunas anderer Hand und sie verschwanden gemeinsam in der Menge.

Lulu sah ihnen nach. Halb sehnsüchtig, was sie nie zugegeben hätte, und halb verärgert, was sie ganz sicher noch einmal irgendwann erwähnen würde. Wie konnten sie nur? Nicht nur, dass es pietätlos war in einem Tempel so zu tanzen... sondern auch, weil sie ihre Reise in Verzug brachten... und Lulu durcheinander... Sie schloss die Augen. Sie würde nach diesem Anblick nie wieder ruhig schlafen können. Welcher Anblick? Rikku... im knappen Al-Bhed Outfit, ihre Hüften im Takt wiegend... völlig im Rhythmus der Musik verloren... Lulu spürte, dass ihr die Kontrolle entglitt und sich ein Gedanke unaufhaltsam in ihrem Kopf ausbreitete, immer klarer wurde... wenn sie doch jetzt nur an Yunas Stelle wäre...

Plötzlich spürte sie jemanden neben sich. Sie drehte sich zur Seite... und musste schwer schlucken. Paine! Wie lange hatte sie Paine nicht gesehen?

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Für einen Augenblick war es wie damals und Lulu spürte, dass noch etwas von der Nähe da war, die sie damals verbunden hatte. Paines feuerrote Augen funkelten, aber sie verzog keine Miene. So wie sie es immer getan hatte, so wie es auch Lulu immer tat. Manchmal hatte Lulu geglaubt dies wäre ihre einzige Gemeinsamkeit gewesen.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht dich jemals wieder zu sehen."

Es war einer der längsten Sätze, den Lulu Paine je hatte sprechen hören.

„Was tust du hier?"

Lulu spürte wie ihre innere Unruhe ungeahnte Höhen annahm. Doch Paine war nicht das Problem... mit Paine hatte sie abgeschlossen und Paine mit ihr... so viel stand fest. Es waren so viele Jahre vergangen. Rikku... was wenn Rikku sie sah?

„Ich helfe Brüderchen auf der Celsius."

„Du hast also deinen... offiziellen Auftrag abgebrochen..."

„Schon vor langer Zeit."

Sie wollten nicht sprechen, beide wussten das. Sie hatten nie viel gesprochen und auch nie Sehnsucht danach gehabt mehr zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte es deshalb nicht funktioniert... sie waren sich zu ähnlich gewesen... und zu beschäftigt. Doch Lulu wusste eines: Paine war die einzige gewesen, bei der sie keine Angst um ihre Kontrolle haben musste... ob das gut gewesen war? Auch das stellte sie mittlerweile in Frage. Manchmal war es als würde sie sich selbst leugnen.

„Warum tanzt du nicht mit ihr?"

Die Frage traf Lulu an ihrem wundersten Punkt heute Abend. Konnte man es etwa sehen? Sie musterte Paine... nein, Paine hatte es gesehen, weil sie es wusste... sie kannten sich gut genug.

„Es ist offensichtlich." antwortete Paine auf eine Frage, die Lulu nicht einmal stellen musste.

„Sehr hübsch." Paine lächelte nicht, sondern begann Rikku zu beobachten.

Es war nicht mehr als Lust in Paines Augen, Lulu wusste das und sie konnte es verstehen. Paine würde nie ihren Gefühlen nach gehen, dass sie es dieses einmal... mit ihr... getan hatte... grenzte an ein Wunder. Trotzdem bemerkte sie, dass sich etwas Eifersucht in ihr regte.

„Wage es ja nicht..." flüsterte sie.

Jetzt erst lächelte Paine, es war ein schweres Lächeln... ein Lächeln, das selten zu Tage trat.

„Was dann? ... Ach, schon klar. Hadesmagie... du wirst mir mit Ultima so richtig Feuer unterm Hintern machen."

Sie blickte Lulu fest in die Augen. Sie sah dahinter noch immer das Feuer lodern. Manchmal hatte sie noch darüber nachgedacht, dass es eine Schande war, dass sie beide so schlecht mit ihren Gefühlen umgehen konnten. Es war nicht einmal eine Hilfe, dass sie beide um diesen Umstand wussten... wäre dem nicht so... es hätte eine explosive Beziehung werden können.

Lulu reagierte nicht, suchte nur verzweifelt nach ihrer Contenance. Sie würde sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen lassen.

„Ich glaube, darauf lasse ich es ankommen."

Paine hatte noch nie aus Boshaftigkeit provoziert... es faszinierte sie einfach, die Gefühle anderer zu beobachten. Wenn sie nicht mehr Herr ihrer selbst waren, gab es ihr ein besonderes Gefühl von Überlegenheit.

Sie schritt auf Rikku zu, die sie bereits bemerkt hatte. Brüderchen hatte ihr bereits, begeistert wie immer natürlich, von seinem neuen Crewmitglied erzählt. Allerdings musste sie nach seinen Berichten ebenso verbohrt sein wie Lulu... da passte es nicht ganz, dass sie nun sehr zielstrebig auf sie zu kam. Nach ihren Händen griff... sie an sich heran zog... Rikku grinste. Meine Herren, die geht aber ran! Das fehlt mir heute Abend noch! Oder auch nicht...

Paines Hände legten sich an Rikkus Hüften und sie zwang ihr ihren Rhythmus auf... ein Rhythmus der Rikku gefiel... langsam schob sie ein Bein zwischen Rikkus um den Abstand noch ein bisschen zu verringern... die endgültige Nähe herzustellen... Rikku hatte ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten sich nicht in Paines Armen zu verlieren... doch dann schoss es eiskalt durch ihren Kopf. Lulu! Ihr Herz schlug schneller... und sie blickte zur Seite... in Lulus Richtung.

Sie hätte es nicht gedacht... sie hätte es nie vermutet... doch was sie da sah... Lulu beobachtete sie und kochte vor Wut... Sie konnte es sehen... Es war offensichtlich. Aber warum? War das etwa Eifersucht? Aber wenn es Eifersucht war, dann hieß das... Sie konnte das nicht. Paine hätte nicht mehr viel Überzeugungsarbeit leisten müssen, ihre Nähe war Argument genug... Ihre Wärme und ihre Hände, die plötzlich überall waren... das war nicht richtig... gar nicht richtig!

Lulu kämpfte mit sich. Ohne, dass sie es bemerkt hätte, hatte sich ein kleiner Feuerball in ihrer Hand gebildet. Er zitterte, war ein wenig instabil, aber er war da... und er war eigentlich nicht mehr als ein kleiner, magischer Trick mit dem sie versuchte ihre Emotionen zu kanalisieren. Mehr nicht. Sie konnte sich das nicht länger ansehen.

Doch gerade als sie sich umdrehte und mit fast trotziger Ruhe die Treppen hinunter zum Dorf stürmte, wand sich Rikku aus Paines Umarmung.

„Ich kann das nicht, tut mir Leid."

Paine nickte mit ihrem üblichen fast starren Gesichtsausdruck. Sie verstand es, denn sie konnte es auch nicht. Sie hatte sich dazu gezwungen und sie bereute es bereits.

„Das ist in Ordnung. Es war trotzdem schön."

Rikku lächelte. Etwas sagte ihr, dass sie so etwas von Paine nicht oft hören würde.

„Danke."

„Nein, ich danke... für den Tanz."

Es blieb für eine ganze Weile das letzte Lächeln, dass Rikku auf Paines Gesicht sehen sollte.

Lulu war außer sich, aber mit jedem Schritt in Richtung Dorf beruhigte sie sich. Es war einfach falsch. Es war falsch die Beherrschung zu verlieren und es war falsch... das musste mal einfach so direkt gesagt werden... es war falsch Rikku zu begehren. Rikku war weder Fisch noch Fleisch... sie wusste doch selbst nicht was sie wollte. Und dass sie mit Paine so getanzt hatte... führte Lulu schlicht und ergreifend auf ihre flatterhafte Neugier zurück. Früher, wenn Rikku einen guten Tag hatte, dann hatte sie aus lauter Spaß an der Freude sogar versucht mit Khimari zu flirten... erfolgslos natürlich, aber Erfolg hatte Rikku sich da sicher auch nicht erhofft. Oh, Lulu! Warum gerade sie?

Rikku lief Lulu hinterher. Sie wusste selbst nicht genau warum. Mit Sicherheit nicht, um ihr alles zu erklären... was dann notwendigerweise in einer furchtbaren Liebeserklärung enden würde, was Rikku am wenigsten wollte... Ganz toll! Super gemacht! Rikku schüttelte den Kopf. Heute morgen, fand ich sie nur toll... vielleicht hätte ich mal... na ja... so für eine Nacht... mehr würde ich mit ihr wahrscheinlich eh nicht aushalten... sie würde mich ständig gegen die Wand reden... und jetzt!? Jetzt spreche ich schon von Liebe.

Es tiefes Grollen ließ die Erde unter Lulus Füßen erzittern. Sie erstarrte in ihren Schritten und drehte sich um. Hinter ihr erschien ein riesiger Adaman Taimai zwischen den Bäumen. Sein Panzer mit den gigantischen Schuppen glitzerte im Mondlicht und sein tiefes Grollen ließ Lulu das erst mal seit Monaten wieder das Wort Furcht denken. Sie konnte viel, aber allein gegen einen Adaman Taimai... das würde entweder ein langer Kampf... oder ein aussichtsloser. Protes würde ihr erst mal Zeit verschaffen... dann musste sie zusehen, dass sie genug Kraft für Ultima hatte... was nicht unbedingt leicht war, so aufgewühlt wie sie im Moment war. Mit durchschnittlicher Hadesmagie war diesem Panzer nicht beizukommen. Sie sah wie der Adaman Taimai das erste Mal zum Schlag ausholte, er war langsam, aber wenn sie viel Pech hatte, dann waren seine Treffer verheerend. Für einen Moment dachte sie darüber nach, ob sie jemand finden würde und ob man sie schnell genug finden würde, um sie noch wiederbeleben zu können.

Der Schutzwall hielt, doch der Schlag mit dem Schwanz traf Lulu trotzdem hart. Er unterbrach ihre Konzentrationsphase und zwang sie in die Knie.

Plötzlich hörte sie eine Stimme.

Rikku hatte bereits von weitem das Grollen des Adaman Taimai gehört und hatte in Panik nach Lulu geschrieen. Da sie keine Antwort bekommen hatte, hatte bereits das schlimmste befürchtet. Als sie Lulu am Boden knien sah, übernahm ihre Wut die Kontrolle. Sie sprang vom letzten Treppenabsatz in den Wald hinein, hangelte sich an dem spitzen Schwanz hoch, krabbelte den Rücken des gigantischen Monsters hoch und als sie oben auf dem Panzer stand, schrie sie:

„Du verdammtes Mistvieh!"

Und schlug zu. Der Panzer brach unter der Wucht des Schlages ihrer Gotteshand ein Stück auf. Das Grollen unter ihr wurde lauter und der Adaman Taimai wand sich unter ihr, so dass sie Schwierigkeiten hatte das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Es gelang ihr und jede Erschütterung feuerte ihre Wut nur an, wie besessen schlug sie auf das Monster ein... immer im Hinterkopf was es Lulu hätte antun können.

Lulu hatte sich aufgerichtet und beobachtete besorgt, was sich auf dem Rücken des Adaman Taimai zutrug. Knochen und Panzersplitter flogen durch die Luft... Rikku war wie wahnsinnig. Doch das Monster war nicht klein zu kriegen... immer wieder holte es zum Schlag aus. Lulu verließ sich auf ihre Reflexe... es gelang ihr... oft, nicht immer, aber oft... zwischen den Angriffen gelang es ihr Rikku mit einem Schutzzauber zu belegen. Sie schien sich gar nicht zu beruhigen. Sie kämpfte ohne Taktik... ohne Kopf... nur mit Herz... und Lulu erinnerte sich nicht gern daran, dass das schon oft schief gegangen war.

Auch die anderen hatte oben im Tempel die Geräusche des Kampfes gehört, aber vor allem hatte sie das Beben der Erde erschreckt. Wakka und Yuna war die Stufen zum Dorf hinunter gestürtzt, um Lulu und Rikku zur Hilfe zu eilen. Sie griffen sofort in den Kampf ein, doch Rikku hatte bereits einen großen Teil der Arbeit erledigt. Der Panzer war schwer beschädigt und mit ein paar gezielten Treffern von Wakka war das Monster schnell kampfunfähig.

Es sank in sich zusammen. Es wurde still.

„Hier stimmt etwas nicht!" rief Lulu Wakka und Yuna zu, während sie zu ihnen ging.

„Alles ok, Lulu?" Wakka konnte seine Besorgnis nicht verbergen.

„Adaman Taimais gehören nicht auf diese Insel... hier stimmt etwas nicht."

Yuna nickte.

„Ja, wir sollten auf die Celsius gehen und uns endlich anhören, was Brüderchen zu berichten hat, vielleicht hängen die Dinge zusammen."

Nur Lulu bemerkte, dass Rikku erschöpft oben auf dem Panzer des Adaman Taimai liegen geblieben war und schwer atmend in den Himmel starrte.

Oben auf der Celsius hatten alle Schwierigkeiten zur Ruhe zu kommen. Sogar Lulu ging ruhelos auf der Brücke auf und ab. Brüderchens Neuigkeiten waren verstörend.

„Warum hast du uns das nicht eher gesagt?" Yuna war ein wenig sauer.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es auf Kilika auch passiert."

„Ey Mann, wenn auf fast allen Inseln Spiras solche Monster aufgetaucht sind, warum dann nicht auch auf Kilika? Das begreif ja sogar ich."

Brüderchen zuckte eingeschüchtert mit den Schultern. Er gab ja zu, dass er unüberlegt gehandelt hatte... aber er hatte sich so auf seine Schwester und auf die Feier gefreut... außerdem ging es ja um den Späroiden und nicht um die Monster...

„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Nach Luca natürlich! Ich muss wissen, ob der Sphäroid, der dort sein soll mit Tidus zu tun hat." Yuna war es unbegreiflich wie abwesend Brüderchen heute war.

„Ich hab aber keine näheren Informationen darüber... Kumpelchen auch nicht... nur das was ich euch eben erzählt habe... ihr werdet die Stadt auf den Kopf stellen müssen."

„Das ist mir egal. Los! Machen wir uns auf den Weg!"

Brüderchen salutierte und hoffte inständig, dass Yuna nicht allzu nachtragend war.

Lulu war dem Gespräch kaum gefolgt. Etwas stimmte mit Rikku nicht! Sie hatte sich nicht heilen lassen und ist sofort in ihrer Kabine verschwunden. Paine, die sie auf die Celsius begleitet hatte, hatte sie keines Blickes gewürdigt... aber Paine schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Sie kümmerte sich zusammen mit Kumpelchen um die Koordinaten des Sphäroiden.

„Ich sehe nach Rikku." sagte sie, und es war ihr egal, dass es niemand zu hören schien.

Als sie die unverschlossene Kabine betrat, lag Rikku auf ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen. Ihr Körper war übersäht von kleinen Schnitt- und Kratzwunden, die wohl von den Splittern des Panzers des Adaman Taimai kamen. Sie hatte sich nicht einmal selbst geheilt. Es schien als schliefe sie. So schön... so wunderschön... und vor allem so friedlich... Lulu verkniff sich ein Lächeln. Solche unpassenden Gefühle würde sie tunlichst unterdrücken, so viel stand fest. Sie hob ihre Hand über Rikku und setzte zu einem Heilzauber an.

„Wag es ja nicht!" Rikkus Stimme war etwas heiser.

Sie hatte Lulu bemerkt ohne dazu die Augen öffnen zu müssen. Sie spürte Lulu. Immer und überall.

„Es geht so nicht. Du bist verletzt."

„Nur Kratzer."

„Nein, ich..." Sie hob erneut die Hand.

„Lulu, lass es!" Nun öffnete sie die Augen und blickte zu Lulu hoch.

Aber ich kann dich so nicht sehen! Flüsterte eine sehr leise Stimme in Lulu, die sie gar nicht hören wollte.

Dann drehte sie sich um, um zu gehen. Offensichtlich ging es Rikku gut genug, um zickig zu sein, dann gab es keinen Grund zu bleiben. Keinesfalls! Lulu verließ sich auf ihre zurückgewonnene Kontrolle und schritt zur Kabinentür.

Doch auf halbem Weg: „Lulu! Bleib! ... Bitte!"

Lulu zögerte... lang, sehr lang... doch sie blieb... während die Celsius in Richtung Luca flog.

Am morgen würden sie da sein. Am morgen würde auch Lulu noch in Rikkus Kabine sitzen, sie würde sie geheilt haben, während sie schlief und Rikku würde sich nicht beschweren. Am morgen würde auch Yunas Wut verraucht sein, aber sie würde schlecht geschlafen haben... denn jeder ihrer Gedanken war bei Tidus.

TBC


End file.
